Random OSs
by Sara2o2
Summary: Titel sais it all
1. Intro

**One Shots: **

.

None yet.

.

**Storys: **

.

-Moving on

Part 1 (written, updated)

Part 2 (written, updated)

Part 3 (being written, not updated)

About Suzuki Mika (OC), Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki giving up Basketball, deciding to go to Iwatobi High, finding new friends and discovering Swimming.

Crossover: Kuroko no Basuke / Free!

-Red String

Part 1 (being written, not updated)

About Kagami Tora (OC, Kagami Taigas Sistrer) and Aomine Daiki being Soulmates through the red String of Fate. Other Pairings included.

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke


	2. 1 Moving On (1)

_**Let's run away**_

.

Kuroko Tetsuya had once loved basketball from the bottom of his heart. Basketball gave him Shige-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Mika-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun and Kise-kun. Basketball was the sport he treasured more than anything else, because it gave him the most precious friends of his life.

Ogiwara-kun, he had introduced him to basketball, had been his first ever friend. Shige-kun had been the first to pull him out of the shadows and the first to show him, the light, sunshine, _happiness_ and _friendship_. He made a promise for a lifetime.

The bluenette had at first been terrible at basketball, but Aomine-kun. He had ignored the fact that he wasn't good at the sport, he became his friend, because of who he was. He convinced him to not quit, because a guy who loved and breathed basketball as much as him, just _couldn't_ quit. Aomine-kun became his light and best friend.

And Akashi-kun. He had discovered his talant, had helped him become good at something he loved. Akashi-kun had put expectations in him, had _believed_ in him.

And Momoi-san. She had come with Aomine-kun and had warmed her way into his heart, just as fast as her childhood friend. Gentle, caring and _loving_ Momoi-san.

And Midorima-kun. Even though he thought Kuroko wasn't strong, he acknowledged him and accepted him. Even though he was a Tsundere and didn't easily accept someone, Midorima-kun had let him be his teammate, had let him be his _friend_.

And Murasakibara-kun. He had been his teammate, friend. He had shared his snacks with him, even though Kuroko knew he normally never did. Murasakibara-kun had accapted him as a _friend_.

And Kise-kun. He had acknowledged him, had respected him, accepted him as an equal. Kise-kun had pulled him even more out of the shadows. He had genuinely _cared_ for him.

They had looked out after him. Watching, that he stayed in the light and wouldn't retreat back into the shadows. They had showed him further what happiness and friendship meant.

And Suzuki-kun. Quiet, caring, emotional and _understanding_ Mika-kun. He had become his acquaintance, his friend, his best friend, his _brother_. Mika-kun became his support and anchor.

They had slowly bended, and then broken. But their last game, the final, had toppled it.

He had cared for them all and then they had left him, Momoi-san and Mika-kun behind. They had discarded of them, thrown them away. And it had _hurt_. They had bled, cried, _screamed_.

His once friends _didn't_ need him _anymore_.

_"You're weak Kuroko, having to rely on others. If it wasn't for the rest of us, you wouldn't have any place here."_

They _left_ him _behind_.

_"Kurokocchi, I can compete with Aominecchi. It wouldn't mean anything, if you were to help."_

They _didn't_ share bonds _anymore_.

_"I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore, Tetsu. Basketball is supposed to be fun! And, honestly, I will never need you again."_

They _threw_ him _away_.

_"Haa? You're still here, Kuro-chin? I thought we'd crushed you."_

They _hurt_ him.

_"Hm, I've never been wrong. You did have potential, but I overestimated the amount. Really, you were a side project, a prototype. Now that I know what to look for, I can make someone better. Did you have fun, Tetsuya?"_

And they _broke_ him.

Suzuki had punched every one of them.

_"Don't you understand, what you did?!"_

Had beat them up so badly, so they wouldn't be able to play for a month.

_"What you have __**done**__?!"_

He had sobbed.

_"You __**hurt**__ them!"_

He had cried.

_"You __**broke**__ them!"_

He had screamed.

_"YOU __**MONSTERS**__!"_

And he had bled innerly.

_"Tetsu-nii.."_

Kuroko had been sobbing into his t-shirt, had clung onto him and hadn't let go of him.

_"Mika-nii, let's run away."_

Suzukis eyes had widened.

_"What?"_

Kuroko lifted his head.

_"Let's go to somewhere far, far away. Let's take Momoi-san with us. Let's start somewhere else new, find something new. Us three, together."_

Suzuki had nodded and burried his head in soft blue locks.

_"Yeah.. "_

He smiles lightly.

_"..Let's run away. Together."_


	3. 1 Moving on (2)

_**They don't deserve you**_

.

Momoi Satsuki has been at Aomine Daikis side ever since.. well, always. She can't remember anymore, the first time she met him. The girl can't remember when she started watching him from the sidelines, can't remember when they became friends and can't remember when she came to love the game as much as a basketplayer himself.

The pinkette has been together with the tanned male ever since the moment they were born, has been looking out for him, has been looking that he did his homework, got through exams and has been looking after him.

Satsuki's been at the Generation of Miracles side ever since their first year in middle school. She studied teams and basketball players through nights without sleep, has been memorising as much details as she could.

And Momoi had been there, when they had played baskteball with a smile on their faces, had been beside them as they grew and she had stayed beside them, when they had become to strong for their own good, she had stayed when they broke and Kuroko left without a parting word.

They hadn't cared, they hadn't felt sorry, they hadn't cried and they hadn't hurt.

So the girl had cared, she had missed what they had left behind, she had cried in the nights, she had screamed, when she woke from the dreams, realising it hadn't been real, it had been a dream and that she hadn't woken in reality, but in a nightmare.

And so the Pinkette had cried, had hurt, had bruised, had missed and had _bled_ for them.

Nobody saw Satsuki's work, nobody appreciated it, nobody saw how much she had done, did and will do for them. Nobody saw how much they didn't deserve her.

But one day Suzuki Mika saw her crying in the locker rooms, on the day of their graduation.

And so Mika had gone to her. Because he had cared, he had missed, he had bruised, he had hurt, he had cried, he had screamed, he had bled and he had seen, he had acknowledged, he had cared, he had known and he knew.

The blacked haired male had knelt before her, she had rolled up into a small, small ball, had hugged her and had cried with her.

_"Satsuki"_

The boys voice dripped with pain, hurt, agony, _fury_. He pulled her onto his lap, she burried her face into his neck and he tightened his arms around her.

_"They don't deserve you and Tetsu-nii. They never had."_

Momoi cried only more into his collar, ruining his shirt.

_"Let's leave them behind. Let's go to a school far away from here. Tetsu-nii_

_'s going, too. It was his idea, afterall. Let's find something new, us three. Together."_

The girl had sobbed and said:

_"Yes, let's find something new. Together."_

Mika had kissed her forehead and whispered:

_"I'm looking forward to it."_


End file.
